Demostraciones de afecto
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hi! aquí les dejo una serie de Ones-shot como les había dicho anteriormente, aquí verán como estas parejas se demuestran su cariño: Cap 1: Grubia, Cap 2: Gale y Nalu, Cap 3: Jerza. PD: Please dejen reviews, y díganme que les parecieron. Saludos!
1. Capitulo 1: Grubia

_**One-Shots**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 1: Grubia**_

**Espero que les gusten, en general yo no soy de escribir específicamente Grubia o Gale, pero siempre hay excepciones,¿No?; bueno, el punto es que soy medio nueva escribiendo esto, ya que cyando pongo algo de estas parejas es de forma "secundaria" en los fics Nalu, pero esto no importa, solo espero que por lo menos 1 persona lea estos One-Shot(creo que lo son)**

Jubia quería a Grey, no, lo amaba!, pero lo que ella pensaba era que si "Grey-sama" No la llegaría nunca a entender, pero lo que ella no sabia era que el lo demostraba a su manera, un forma bastante peculiar, que solamente los demás notaban, todos menos los dos idiotas: Grey y Jubia; esto solo sucedía casualmente, pero lo mas común era que sucediera cuando cierto chicos de cabellos celestes claros intentaba estar con Jubia:

-Jubia!-Dijo mientras invadía el espacio personal de la nombrada-

-¿Lyon?-

-Si!, ¿Por qué no me llamas como al idiota de Grey?-

-EH?!, Grey-sama no es ningún idiota!-

-Claro que si, tiene a una persona como tu queriéndolo y el no le da importancia-

-Lo que pasa es que Grey-sama es especial, respecto sus sentimientos, Jubia entiende eso-

-Pero no te mereces eso, tu mereces a alguien como yo!-

-Claro que o estupido!-Apareció Grey-Me tiene a mí-

-Ooh, Grey sama!, Jubia va a desmayarse!-

-Jubia noo!, y tu,-Dijo señalando a Gray-No te metas!, además según tu ella solo es tu acosadora-

-Ese es problema mío imbecil!-Y lo manda a volar de un solo golpe-

-Grey-sama ha salvado a Jubia!-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro, Grey-sama puede pedirle lo que sea alubia, incluso ser la madre de sus hijos, Jubia aceptaría con mucho gusto-

-N-no era eso…-Dijo con una gota en su cien-Solo quiero que no dejes que Lyon te moleste, tu sola puedes deshacerte del...-

-¿A caso Grey-sama esta celoso?-Dijo ilusionada-

-C-claro que no, solo defiendo lo que es mió…-

-Jubia esta muy contenta!-Y se le tira encima-

-J-jubia!,suéltame!-


	2. Capitulo 2: Gale y Nalu

_**One-Shots**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 2: Gale**_

**NATSU POV:**

Todos saben que el imbecil de Gajell no le importaba nada el amor, pero cuando noto que yo le había dicho a Lucy que la amaba (ya hace 3 semanas, fue grandioso! incluso la bese…sus labios…sabían tan bien…, pero volviendo al idiota:)se puso celoso, y desde ese día me ha estado amenazando(mas bien chantajeando) con decirle a Lucy sobre mi pequeña "colección" de sus panties , cosa que no podía aceptar, tan solo pensar en eso, y me venia a la mente su castigo: sin besos por todo un mes, seria un suicidio, ,me volví adicto a ellos…, Otra vez me salí del tema!, bueno, como decía, entonces el imbecil de hierro quiere decirle a Levy que también la quiere(Pero nunca como yo amo a Lucy, ja, seguro que no), por lo tanto tengo que ayudarlo, se me acaba de ocurrir un grandioso plan!, es simple:

-Claro que no imbecil cabeza de fósforo!-

-Pero estupido! Es muy simple, es así como yo hice para conseguir a Lucy, solo la besas-

-No, y no –

-Entonces dime un plan mejor-

-Eeehh….-

-Ves, no se te ocurre nada, y mira-Le dije señalando como Jet y Droy (nuevamente) intentaban algo con Levy-Te la van a sacar-

-Claro que no!-Y se fue tan rápido como los entupidos rayos de Laxus-Ella es mía!-Dijo gritando como un completo imbecil, que cómico, dije mientras me limpiaba la pequeña lágrima que derrame por este espectáculo-

-Ahora me voy con mi Lucy,-Cielos, se siente tan bien decirlo…-Pensé como un bobo-

**NORMAL POV:**

Natsu fue con Lucy y Gajell fue con el trío (Levy, Jet y Droy), sin darse cuenta cumplio con su cometido:

.-Ella es mía imbeciles!-

-Claro que no!-Dijeron al unísono-

-¿Lo que?-Pregunto mientras convertía su brazo en hierro-

-N-nada…..-Dijeron temblando-Salvanos Levy!-

-No me metan en sus idioteces de ni…-La cortaron unos labios.

En el otro lado del gremio:

-Mira Lucy, cabeza de hierro me hizo caso!-

-Eh?-


	3. Capitulo 3: Jerza

_**One-Shots**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 3: Jerza**_

Nunca imaginó que alguna vez lo se iba a enamorar, y mucho menos que lo conociera en la torre del cielo, y todavía menos, que luego intentara matarla, o que luego de eso perdiera la memoria, o que cuando la recuperara y lo viera una vez mas no se lo dijera, pero esto, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, estaban ambos besándose en la plaza, tanto tiempo ella deseo eso, tanto tiempo sin poder abrazarlo, tanto tiempo sin poder decirle te amo; hasta que cuando lo vuelve a ver, toda esa espera la olvida, ya que el, la estaba esperando con una linda cajita azul y un lindo mensaje en el cielo.

**FLASHBACK:**

Esa misma mañana, cuando volvía de una trabajosa misión, incluso para ella, la gran Titania, fue a comer su típico postre de fresas a la barra, pero la albina la estaba esperando con una enrome sonrisa de reja a oreja, y una blanca carta en las manos:

-Hola Erza-La saludo como habitualmente ella lo hacia-

-Hola Mira, ¿Y esa carta?-

-Es para ti, léela-Ella la agarra y la abra, con tan solo leer de quien era, su cara se ilumina, así decía esta:

"Hola Erza, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, quería pedirte que si podríamos vernos en a plaza cerca del gremio a la noche, hay algo que quiero decirte, es muy importante."

Firma: Jerall.

-¿DE quien era erza?-Pregunta Mira-

-Tengo que irme-Dice mientras rápidamente se iba-

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto la maga de espíritus celestiales que acababa de llegar de una misión con el felino alado Happy y su alborotador camarada-

-Recibió una carta de Jerall-

-A, ya veo…-

-¿Y como te fue?-

-Igual que siempre, tuvimos que dejar la mitad de la recompensa por culpa de Natsu-

-Que adorables!-

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

En el cielo estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

"Cásate conmigo Erza"

Ella, mas que feliz, mas que alegre, mas que contenta, acepto, y lo beso.


End file.
